Feu d'artifice
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Hanya kembang api, yg membuat langit malam terasa indah dengan bermacam-macam warna. Hanya Hinamori, yang dapat membuat Toushiro memiliki bermacam-macam ekspresi. For BVF 2 tema desember: Turn Back the Pendulum.


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: modifikasi canon, OOC (maybe), typo(s), abal.

Character: Hitsugaya & Hinamori.

Rate: T

Genre: Tragedy

.

.

Feu d'artifice

by: Koizumi Nanaho

for Bleach Vivariation Festival 2

Tema Desember: Turn Back the Pendulum

.

.

Junrinan, Distrik 1, Rukongai.

_Toushiro kecil terjatuh di atas pasir akibat bocah-bocah yang takut melawannya sendirian itu pun lebih memilih mengeroyokinya. Toushiro berusaha untuk bangkit, namun tiba-tiba bocah yang berbadan besar tertarik ke belakang._

_Dan saat itulah, sosok Hinamori kecil muncul. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Seolah terintimidasi dengan pertanyaan Hinamori yang penuh penekanan, bocah-bocah itu lari terbirit-birit._

_Hinamori kecil menghampiri Toushiro yang terduduk di pasir, ia tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelurkan tangannya. "Aku bantu kau berdiri."_

"_Tidak perlu." Toushiro membuang wajahnya lalu berusaha untuk bangkit dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Belum sempat ia berdiri secara sempurna, lututnya serasa lemas dan punggungnya kembali mencium tanah._

_Hinamori tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya lebih dekat dengan Toushiro. Ia berdecih namun akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Hinamori dan berhasil berdiri dengan tegap. _

_Toushiro menatap Hinamori. "Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyanya ragu sambil mengalihkan permata emeraldnya dari iris hazel Hinamori._

_Hinamori tertawa. "Kenapa? Kau kan sangat imut." Hinamori mencubit pipi Toushiro dengan gemas. Toushiro menepis tangan Hinamori dan bocah perempuan itu pun kembali tertawa. "Rumahmu di mana?"_

"_Tidak jauh dari sini, kau?"_

_Hinamori mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak punya rumah," jawabnya santai. "Ayo, aku antar kaupulang. Siapa namamu?" Hinamori memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah._

"_Cih, aku tidak perlu diantar olehmu. Hitsugaya Toushiro, kau?" Toushiro mulai melangkah lalu menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala._

"_Tidak sopan, berkata begitu pada penyelamatmu. Aku Hinamori Momo, uhm, Toushiro? Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan… Shiro-_chan_!" serunya. Hinamori pun mengulang berkali-kali sebutan Shiro-_chan_ yang baru saja ia berikan, dan berakhir dengan suara tawanya._

_Toushiro memandang aneh tingkah Hinamori lalu mendesah. "Kalau begitu, sebagai terima kasih karena—aku mengatakannya sekali saja, sekali saja!—menyelamatkanku, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku," ujar Toushiro sambil membuang wajahnya. Hinamori menahan tawanya kala melihat semburat merah mulai menyelimuti pipi putihnya._

"_Benarkah? _Arigatou_, Shiro-_chan_!" _

"_Berisik, berhenti memanggilku Shiro-_chan_, itu menggelikan," ujarnya kesal._

"_Kenapa? Kan lucu sepertimu," godanya lagi._

_Dan wajah Toushiro semakin merah. "_Urusai_." Hinamori tertawa._

_Itu, untuk pertama kalinya seseorang tidak takut melihatnya. Dan itu, untuk pertama kalinya juga, Toushiro berbicara panjang lebar kepada seseorang selain neneknya._

.

.

.

_Di hari yang cerah itu, segerombolan anak berkumpul di sebuah pohon rindang. Mengelilingi Toushiro kecil yang sedang menutupi wajahnya. Di dalam kepalanya ia berteriak. Kenapa, mereka semua melakukan hal seperti itu padanya? Padahal, bocah itu sama sekali tidak melakukan satu hal buruk pun pada mereka._

_"Hei, kalian!" Seorang bocah perempuan berlari dengan kecepatan tidak normal ke arah segerombolan anak itu dengan wajah kesal._

_"Cih, dia datang. Dasar, beraninya bersembunyi di balik gadis itu." Si bocah yang berbadan sedikit lebih besar mendorong tubuh Toushiro hingga ia terjatuh. Segerombolan anak itu tertawa kemudian mereka semua berlari menjauh sesaat setelah Hinamori berdiri di samping Toushiro._

_"Awas kalian!" teriaknya lagi. Kemudian ia menatap Toushiro di sampingnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka, 'kan?"_

_Seperti biasanya, Toushiro membuang wajahnya kesal. "Ini bukan urusanmu, kan? Berhentilah ikut campur," ujarnya ketus._

_Tapi, si bocah perempuan itu malah tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Iya, iya, tapi, _obaa-chan_ khawatir sekali padamu. Ayo, pulang, Shiro-_chan_," ajaknya lembut._

_Toushiro melirik tangan putih itu ragu-ragu, lalu ia menyambutnya dan berdiri. "Berhenti memanggilku Shiro-_chan_, _jeez_."_

_Hinamori tertawa kecil._

.

.

.

_Toushiro dan Hinamori duduk bersebelahan sembari memandangi matahari terbenam. Toushiro menguap perlahan dan menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua telapak tangan di belakang punggungnya._

_Sementara, Hinamori menggoyangkan kakinya perlahan dan sesekali melirik bocah berambut putih di sebelahnya. Seperti ada yang ingin ia katakan namun ia ragu untuk mengucapkannya._

_Tangannya terkepal erat, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. "_Nee_, Shiro-_chan_," dia memanggil Toushiro. Tangannya masih terkepal erat bahkan sekarang mulai basah oleh keringat_

_Toushiro menolehkan kepalanya, merespon panggilan Hinamori. "Itu… aku ingin…" ia terbata. Permata emerald milik Toushiro menyorotnya datar._

"_Apa? Kalau mau bicara jangan setengah-setengah." Nada yang ia ucapkan dingin seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini, nada itu terdengar begitu mengintimidasi, membuat si bocah perempuan semakin takut untuk mengatakan keperluannya._

_Kepala bersurai hitam itu pun semakin menunduk. Takut untuk melihat iris emerald yang sedang menatapnya sambil menyelidik. "Hinamori," panggil Toushiro dengan nada rendah._

_Jantung Hinamori langsung berpacu cepat. Matanya terpejam dan kepalan tangannya semakin erat. Bibirnya yang bergetar pun akhirnya terbuka dan berkata, "Aku akan pergi ke _Shinou Academy_!"_

_Napasnya tersengal. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan normal lagi. Namun, sepasang kelopak matanya belum berani untuk terangkat ke atas. Ia belum berani untuk bertemu pandang dengan Toushiro._

_Setelah mendengar hal itu, Toushiro hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian kembali menatap matahari terbenam. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya tanpa menunjukkan satu ketertarikan pun pada hal yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Hinamori._

"_Eh?" Hinamori membuka mata. Hanya itu? Hanya itu responnya? Setelah Hinamori mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya dan yang ia dapat hanya respon menyebalkan seperti itu? Tidak ada teriakan? Marah? Atau apapun? Hinamori melirik Toushiro. "Kau tidak marah?"_

_Touhsiro melirik Hinamori sekilas, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu yang lapuk. "_Ba-ka_, kenapa aku harus marah? Itu keputusanmu, kan? Bukan urusanku." _

_Toushiro mengangkat bahu. Hinamori tertawa kecil. Dia sudah berpikir terlalu jauh, rupanya. "Shiro-_chan_, ingin menjadi shinigami juga?" Toushiro tampak berpikir. kemudian memejamkan mata._

"_Tidak mau," jawabnya tegas._

"_Eeeh? Kenapa? Aku merasa kau bisa menjadi shinigami kok." _

_Toushiro mendesah lalu menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori. Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa menjawabnya._

.

.

.

_"Kau sudah tidur, Shiro-_chan_?" Hinamori berbisik pelan agar tidak membangunkan nenek mereka yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di sebelahnya._

_Bocah berambut putih di sebelahnya berbalik memunggungi Hinamori. "Berhenti memanggilku, Shiro-_chan_, _jeez_."_

_Hinamori menahan tawanya dan memandangi taburan bintang di langit malam melalui atap rumahnya yang berlubang. "Aku berpikir, sepertinya, aku akan kesepian jika hidup di _Shinou Academy_ tanpamu."_

_Toushiro membuka matanya perlahan. "Bodoh, pikiranmu sama sekali tidak masuk akal."_

_Hinamori tersenyum lagi karena bocah di sebelahnya merespon ucapannya. "Tapi, kita mungkin tidak bertemu lagi. Kau tidak mau menjadi Shinigami."_

_Toushiro menghela napas. "_Ba-ka_, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan _obaa-chan_ sendirian."_

_Hinamori tersenyum sedih. "Sepertinya, aku benar-benar akan merasa kesepian di sana."_

_Toushiro mengatupkan kelopak matanya. "Kalau kau sangat takut kesepian, jangan tinggalkan rumah ini, mudah' kan?"_

_Hinamori melirik punggung Toushiro dan kembali menatap bintang-bintang di atasnya. "Shiro-_chan_, sedang mencegahku untuk pergi?" godanya._

_Toushiro tersentak dan pipinya mulai terasa panas. "Berisik. Aku mau tidur. _Oyasumi_!" jawabnya ketus dan menarik selimut tipis di tubuhnya hingga ke kepala. Lagi-lagi, Hinamori tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Toushiro._

_Hinamori memutar tubuhnya menghadap punggung Toushiro dan berbisik pelan, sangat pelan, "Kalau bisa, aku juga ingin seperti ini, selamanya. _Oyasumi_, Toushiro."_

_Hinamori memejamkan mata dan Toushiro membuka mata. Desah napas Hinamori begitu terasa hangat di tengkuknya yang masih terasa dingin walau sudah dilapisi selimut tipis._

_"_Aa_, aku juga."_

.

.

.

Toushiro mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Sebuah tangan lembut yang tadinya mengusap helaian rambutnya terangkat, kemudian seulas senyum terukir di wajah si pemilik tangan lembut tadi. "Kau sudah bangun, Shiro-_chan_?"

Toushiro segera bangun dari posisinya yang berbaring di atas pangkuan Hinamori dengan canggung. Hinamori hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali memandangi belasan kembang api yang sedang ditembakkan ke langit malam.

Toushiro menghela napas. "Kenapa aku tiba-tiba memimpikan kenangan-kenangan lama itu?" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Refleks Toushiro menggelengkan kepala dan ikut memandangi kembang api yang berwarna-warni itu. Sesekali, Toushiro melirik Hinamori yang memandangi kembang api itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Jika melihat kembang api di atas atap seperti ini, ia jadi ingat pada ulang tahunnya. Di mana saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya orang selain Hinamori merayakan sebuah ulang tahun untuknya. Dan semua itu berkat Hinamori yang mengajak mereka, sehingga ulang tahunnya saat itu menjadi sedikit lebih berwarna—seperti kembang api.

Toushiro mendesah dan kembali memandangi kembang api yang baru saja ditembakkan.

Syut! Boom!

Jika diibaratkan, Hinamori adalah kembang api; hangat, berwarna, dan indah, sementara Toushiro adalah langit malam; dingin, dan sepi.

Hanya kembang api yang ditembakkan ke langit malam tanpa takut ditelan oleh kegelapan malam itu sendiri.

Hanya Hinamori yang berani mendekati Toushiro yang saat itu ditakuti oleh setiap anak kecil di sekitar mereka.

Hanya kembang api, yang membuat langit malam terasa indah. Dengan bermacam-macam warna.

Hanya Hinamori, yang dapat membuat Toushiro memiliki bermacam-macam ekspresi; kesal, sinis, tersenyum dan marah.

Namun, tidak selamanya Toushiro ingin menjadi langit malam, yang pada akhirnya membiarkan sinar kembang api itu menghilang. Toushiro akan melakukan apapun, agar Hinamori—kembang api miliknya—tidak akan menghilang.

Oleh karena itu, ia mencari kekuatan, menjadi shinigami.

Demi dapat melindungi Hinamori. Seperti saat ia menerima uluran tangan Hinamori, untuk pertama kalinya.

Ketika mengingat hal-hal seperti itu, Toushiro tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mengukir sebuah senyum. Senyum yang sangat, sangat, sangat tipis, mungkin dirinya sendiri juga tidak sadar kalau ia sedang tersenyum.

Tapi, sosok di sebelahnya menyadarinya, Hinamori tertawa dan hal itu membuat Toushiro terkejut lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Shiro-chan, aneh," gumamnya.

Dahi Toushiro langsung berkerut. Hinamori tertawa semakin keras melihat respon Toushiro. "Habis, dari tadi, Shiro-_chan_ tersenyum dan bergumam sendiri tidak jelas. Kenapa? Teringat akan sesuatu?"

Toushiro mengatupkan kelopak mata sejenak. "Sepertinya," jawabnya santai sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Teringat akan apa?" Toushiro berdiri alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Hinamori. Ia tatap bola mata hazel itu yang penuh dengan sinar keingintahuan akan apa yang diingat Toushiro. Dia bahkan ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi yang dibuat Hinamori demi mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Rahasia."

Hinamori mengembungkan pipinya. Dan Toushiro benar-benar ingin tertawa melihatnya. Toushiro pun hanya mengukir seulas senyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo pulang, Hinamori."

"_Ayo pulang, Shiro-_chan_."_

Hinamori menarik napas dalam, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum lebar nan hangat. Toushiro menarik Hinamori berdiri dan mulai berjalan. "Tapi, kembang apinya belum selesai," sesalnya, kemudian berhenti melangkah lalu melirik kembang api yang masih terus ditembakkan ke udara.

"Tenanglah, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu." Toushiro melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk mengabaikan kembang api itu. Hinamori hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berlari mengejar Toushiro.

'_Ya, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu,'_ ulang Toushiro dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Namun, siapa sangka, festival kembang api kali ini, ia harus menontonnya bersama dengan tubuh Hinamori yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata terpejam. Akibat dari tusukan yang diberikan Toushiro saat mereka berperang melawan Aizen.

Dan Hinamori, telah tak sadarkan diri selama 17 bulan. Namun sebelumnya ia berada di divisi 12 untuk meregenerasi organ dalamnya yang rusak akibat Toushiro. Dan setelah semua organ itu kembali normal, Hinamori dipindahkan ke divisi empat.

Tapi, walau sudah ditangani oleh dua orang _Taichou_ di Gotei 13, Hinamori belum juga membuka matanya. Toushiro mendesah berat dan memandangi kembang api yang sedang bermekaran di udara melalui jendela di dekatnya.

Bola mata emerald itu merefleksikan dengan sempurna kembang api yang ditembakkan ke udara. Saat kembang api itu bermekaran, lalu kemudian gugur dan akhirnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam, Toushiro pun kembali melirik Hinamori.

Toushiro dapat mendengar desah napas Hinamori yang begitu teratur dan damai. Ragu-ragu, Toushiro meraih telapak tangan Hinamori dan menggenggamnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Kemudian, ia berbisik. "Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu, Hinamori. Masih sangat, sangat, sangat banyak." Suaranya begitu pelan, sangat pelan. Genggaman itu semakin erat, benar-benar menunjukkan keputusasaan Toushiro terhadap kondisi Hinamori.

Toushiro menempelkan telapak tangan Hinamori ke dahinya. Mungkin, jika ia membuka matanya, air mata akan mengalir di pipinya. Hanya saja, Toushiro merasa tidak pantas meneteskannya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu.

"Oleh karena itu, aku akan menunggumu membuka matamu kembali. Bersinar kembali seperti kembang api-ku yang dulu," ujar Toushiro dengan suara serak.

Dan ketika saat itu tiba, Toushiro berjanji—bahkan bersumpah—tidak akan membiarkan sinar kembang api-nya meredup untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan menghilang.

"Aku berjanji,"

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

_**A/N**_: Turn Back the Pendulum, seperti penjelasan panitia-tachi, sebuah tema untuk mengingatkan kita kenapa kita bisa suka pada Bleach. Dan munculaf fic ini #jengjeng

Kenapa saya memilih Hitsugaya dan bukan Ulquiorra? Mudah, karena awalnya, saya menyukai Bleach karena Hitsugaya. Awalnya, saya melihat Bleach biasa saja seperti langit malam, datar, walau ada bintang-bintang yang sesekali membuatnya menarik, seperti kehadiran Byakuya, tapi itu belum cukup membuat saya menyukai Bleach.

Kemudian, pada opening yang uverworld, untuk pertama kalinya saya melihat Hitsugaya di sana! Dan Hitsugaya, waktu itu bagaikan kembang api, yang bikin Bleach tambah indah, yang akhirnya, membuat saya jatuh cinta 3

Di fic ini pun, saya bermaksud menjelaskan perasaan saya terhadap Bleach.

Scene Hitsu bertemu Momo = Awal kecintaan saya pada Bleach.

Scene Hitsu nonton kembang api bareng Momo = Saya makin cinta pada Bleach (anggap aja, ini saat Ulquiorra muncul #dor)

Dan pada scene terakhir = saya yang lagi menunggu Bleach untuk kembali memberi kejutan pada pecintanya.

That's why "Oleh karena itu, aku akan menunggumu membuka matamu kembali. Bersinar kembali seperti kembang api-ku yang dulu."

Ohya, yang di-italic yang pertama itu masa lalu mereka yang dimimpiin Hitsu. Hehehe.

Dan, sehubungan dengan kembang api, semoga BVF terus bersinar di FBI dan akan ada terus, terus, dan terus.

Ups, sepertinya saya sudah terlalu banyak omong di sini. Maaf buat panitia sekalian, baru bisa nyumbang ditema yang terakhir ini. Dan maaf juga, kalau hasilnya abal.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca ^^

Akhir kata, review?


End file.
